I Don't Hate You
by Kellydramionefan
Summary: I wrote this to The Click Fives song Just The Girl. Draco likes Hermione, she thinks he still despises her.


Draco POV:

I see her across the room, walking towards me in these tight black leather pants and an equally tight red tank-top.

Oh, and those red open toed heels that make her ass look phenomenal.

 _"Oh my gods, she'll be the death of me."_

She smirks and winks at me.

My vision goes black. I open my eyes to find it was just a dream... and Granger still hates me.

I get up out of bed and head to the head common room. I open my bedroom door to find Granger walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

 _"My my, Granger. Looking good,"_ I think, checking her out.

"Hey, Granger. Isn't that my towel?" I ask, looking at fabric wrapped around Granger's naked body.

"Yeah, sorry, Ron got mine dirty. I'll wash it and put it back, I promise," she explains. She looks worried.

 _"Do I frighten her that much?"  
_

"Granger calm down, it's just a towel. It's not like you used my shampoo, or anything right?" I try to keep her calm, but she looks like she's going to cry.

"I know, I just know that you don't like people using your things," Granger replies timidly.

I can't believe she remembered that, but there's a reason she's known as the brightest witch of our year.

"I usually don't, but I'll let this one slide. You're lucky I'm in a good mood this morning." I laugh a bit, so she knows I'm joking.

"...And Granger. You're wrong. I don't like people I `dislike' using my things. I don't dislike you, not anymore."

"Shut up. I hate you," she retorts. I try to read her expression, but all I see is frustration.

"What? Why do you hate me? All I did was correct you - oooh." I realize what I did.

"I didn't mean it like that."

I see her stone expression falter. She slightly smirks.

"You don't dislike me, Malfoy? Since when?"

I look into her big, beautiful brown eyes and I melt.

"Granger, I've been dreaming about you for the past six months. I haven't said anything because I know you hated me still. You are so much more than a know-it-all Gryffindor. You are beautiful, and you're just the girl I'm looking for."

She looks shocked and confused.

"I don't understand. What changed?"

I can't believe that she even had to ask that. I've fallen for her, and I need to prove it to her. Probably when she's dressed, though.

"We can talk about this after you put some clothes on," I chuckle.

She looks down and blushes bright red. It's the most endearing thing I've seen since I last was with Pansy.

"I totally forgot. I'll get dressed and meet you in the common room, okay?" she asks.

I smile and nod. She opens her door and walks in. I watch her as she closes the door behind her with a slight creak.

I walk down the stairs and over to my favorite black, leather arm chair. I sit down and wait.

 _"I wonder what she wants to talk about. Gods, I'm so anxious now. Maybe she will take a chance and be with me. I wish."_

I let my thoughts wander anxiously as I wait.

I hear her door creak back open and I perk up. I watch as she walks down the steps, she turns and looks at me with a smile.

I take this moment to inspect her appearance. She is in a light gray jumper and a pair of faded denim jeans that hug her curves in the most wonderful way. I glance at her face to find she is wearing a little makeup. What she is wearing looks completely natural, though. Her naturally bushy hair is now straightened.

"Come sit. We have a lot to talk about," I offer as I pat the seat of the chair next to me.

"Also, you look beautiful."

She blushes red again and sits.

"Thank you. We should get started. When did you stop hating me?"

"I don't think I ever 'hated' you. I was just a jealous, spoiled brat," I answer. She doesn't look happy with my response.

"What happens in these dreams?" she curiously asks.

"Usually romantic dates by the back lake and stuff like that," I answer truthfully. "But, last night was different. You looked like you were trying to seduce me, and it was working."

I watch as she looks down into her lap shyly.

"Ok, do you want to date me?" she inquires. I'm surprised at her question.

 _"Did Granger just ask me out?"_

"Um yeah, but are you asking out of curiosity or are you asking me out?" I ask, looking right in those chestnut brown eyes of hers. She looks up and smiles shyly.

"I think unintentionally the latter. Malfoy, I'd like to see if anything good can come of this," she proposes. I stand up and pull her out of her chair. I pull her in for a hug, and I squeeze her gently.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes," I chant with a wide grin.


End file.
